


Masquerade Moon

by GreenTeaMenace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMenace/pseuds/GreenTeaMenace
Summary: It's just some dumb one shot I worked on. An actual chapter story should be up sometime later for this ship. It's short.Félix is at a public park, not enjoying a charity ball, thinking of his mystery crush.





	Masquerade Moon

Félix swirled the drink in his wine glass, staring at the flowing gowns and glittering masks of the ballroom-type floor. His brother danced with someone in a dark red dress with black spotting on her chest under the moonlight. He had no interest in anything else of this public dance except their, intriguing, tango-waltz style of movement. 

Sipping the bitter champagne, Felix thought of the boy with red hair in his brother's class. He's seen him in passing throughout the day. They had the unfortunate reality of not ever speaking, but the boy had a familiar looking notion of pain hidden behind his messy hair and gorgeous eyes. Félix would rather die in his brother's arms than ask for Redhead's name, so he's settled on Redhead until he either got over these “feelings”, or found out his name.

The boy stood up, wanting to leave and find the nearby library, when familiar bright hair caught his eyes. It was him, no doubt. Félix would recognize those beautiful eyes even if there was only darkness

His hair was combed and tamed, showing off his side-shaved style even a son of designer wouldn't recognize under the normal mess. The mask was a large, deep purple butterfly design. His suit , a blood red with black button up and pearl white tie. Félix had to look away because if kept staring he probably would drool. 'But,' he thought, glancing back. 'The moonlight makes His eyes shine so bright.' 

He wasn't sure what compelled him too, maybe by the moon's light, or the champagne, but Félix would take the next three minutes waltzing with strangers, trying to get closer to Redhead. 

Just as he got close enough to hear the boy's beautiful yawn, a pink -haired girl, short as could be, ran up and grabbed him by the arm. "So ya came, Nathaniel? Then come dance with us." A laugh bubbled up Redhead's throat. "Okay, Alix." 

A group consisting of a blue-black haired punk, a bashful prince, a girl of midnight, and a fairy of day surrounded him and he was soon enchanted by the spell of the ballroom floor. A large, handsome smile painted on his face, under the moonlight.

His beautiful red hair soon disappeared into the dancing crowd of flowing gowns and glittering masks. 

...

Félix say in a chair, flipping through a long book. A sense of disappointment washed over him, thinking about the beautiful boy. 'But at least,' Félix thought, staring at the moon, through the window of the quiet library, 'I learned his name...'


End file.
